Pokemon Therory Wake up
by I-am-not-a-doll
Summary: What if Pokemon was Ashes coma inflicted dream? What if he finally woke up two years latter and had to get used to his every day school life leaving behind his Pokemon fantasy's? learn the real ash. going to school making friends being a teenager, finding love? This is a bit more of a realistic life style. A what if on Ash Ketchum and his new adventurers. All rights to Pokemon


First of all this is a fanfiction based mainly off of this what if theory I highly recommend you read the link bellow to get the total experience out of this fan fiction for your complete enjoyment. /2009/04/09/pokemon-explained/

Now let me explain a little bit. I'm not going to re-write Pokémon. This is a theory based on what might happen if he waked up and lived through the real world, and that all Pokémon where a figment of his imagination. For those who didn't read the thing from the link above let me explain

(changing the beginning) pickachu never really excited. No Pokémon did. What if he was heading up to professor oak's lab when a loose electric wire zapped him sending him into his coma and Pokémon themed adventure? If you are interested to see my theory on what would happen when he wakes up keep reading. Keep in mind I understand there are some holes in this idea but it's a fanfiction just enjoy it ^^

Don't like don't read.

As Ash's mom laid quietly be his bed she prayed. He had been in his coma for over two years. She didn't want to lose her only child; she didn't want to lose the one she loved again.

Calmly sliding over she let her figures run through her son's hair. Oh how she missed him. How she longed to see him smile and hear his voice just like any mother. A single tear slid down her left cheek and landed on his forehead. She was so used to crying when she visited the hospital.

Wiping the droplet from his head, Ash's eyelashes fluttered. Instantly Miss Ketchum's eye's froze staring intently at her son for any other movement. She didn't have her hopes up though because it happened before and he didn't open his eyes.

But this time they did. "I…I want to be the very best" she could hardly make out the words. Excited and crying Miss Ketchum pushed a button to ask for serves.

Leaning forward to her son crying she griped him softly to give him a hug. Her wish had come true.

"mom?" he mumbled trying to get the words out. "where is.." before he could continue a nurse calmly walked in.

"Alright miss Ketchum what can I help you with?" she asked before seeing the boy's eyes open and looking around.

She walked over calmly to the bed side where the alert button was and clicks the red instead of the blue to ask of someone better equipped for something like this.

"Where's Pikachu?" he asked again still quiet but with more force. "Who's Pikachu?" His mom asked softly trying to remember if it was a friend from school, well when he went to school. Now after so many years he was 13 years old and had missed a little over 2 years of it.

"w-what?" he asked. "You know my partner…Pikachu!" Ash looked around the room trying to find his Pokémon, his partner, his friend.

Slowly memories from his coma became more fuzzy, like waking up from a dream and having trouble remembering. Only the basic concept and main events where really clear to ash.

Slowly a doctor walked into the room. Instantly ash recognized him. "Professor Birch!" Ash almost yelled trying to sit up slightly.

The doctor was a little surprised. How would a boy that's been in a coma for over two years know the name of the doctor that came in half way through.

As Ash continued to talk about the crazy events and people he would have only know if he had actually been awake over the period of time he was in a coma a thought occurred to .

He pondered on it for a moment. Not really sure if it was right or not.

"Nurse, please try some basic awareness test on him, miss. Ketchum if you wouldn't mind speaking with me in the hall" He said gesturing towards the door. Miss Ketchum looked back at her son but followed anyway.

After walking out of the clean little white room and into the hall began to explain what was going on. "I have a theory on your son's story" he began in a solemn voice. "I believe that your son had an uncontuse understanding of his surroundings. " Miss. Ketchum was confused. "What do you mean by that?" She asked hastily. "as in you know how he opened his eyes sometimes over the past few years, he could see the people around him, he just never realized he could. As well his ears where never plugged so he could always hear us."

The idea clicked in her brain after a few moments. And though it was hard to believe it did sort of make sense.

"But then what does that mean for Ash?" she asked. The doctor paused for a moment. He had to think about it. "As you can probably tell this story of his was a dream, but it was a dream he has been living out for the past two to three years. It may or may not have become a reality. There is no telling how much time he may of thought passed in his dream."

Dr. Birch was blunt about his idea and responses to questions but at least a straight forward answer.

"So Ash would just have to get used to normal life again right..?" She asked with a hint of nerves.

"Memories may or may not come back to his as time goes on, He will probably have to go to rehab for a few months and see specialist often, but right now we will just get him used to society and put some muscles on him to get him out of the hospital."

Miss. Ketchum stopped and though. This was a blessing and a curse. Just when she got her son back this happened. But she was patient, she always had been. Right now she only had half her son back but she would get the rest. She would find a way to make her baby boy wake up. But for right now, she just walked into the hospital room again and put on a smile. She would-no they would make it out of this labyrinth.


End file.
